drop_the_micfandomcom-20200214-history
Rob Gronkowski vs Gina Rodriguez(RAP MEANING)
Rob Gronkowski: You're called the next big thing, but i doubt thats a fact 6'6, 265, what's bigger than that? (Rob is stating his height and weight and asking Gina what she thinks is bigger than him, because he is a very tall and muscular man) Im a touchdown machine plus the chicks dig my bod. You're a virgin, I'm not, I score all the top (He is saying he scores touchdowns women love his muscular male shape. He is saying Gina has never had sex before in her life because he constantly gets the highest score in anything he does) Gina's always bragging about how she's good at rapping lets just hope she's better at this than acting (Gina brags about her rapping skills and he is saying he hopes her acting is worse than her rapping) You're an uglier betty and I wish you stopped, I can tell you're a virgin cause you never came out on top (He is calling her ugly and a virgin because she loses when she competes whereas he has come out on top with a super bowl victory twice) Gina Rodriguez: (Alright, I hear you, Joshua now let me hear you a little bit) (Gina is letting everyone know she heard Rob Gronkowski's verse and she wants to hear what joshua has to say now) Rob's body is so weird he needs to get it in check, he goes to the gym just to work out his neck (She is asying Rob Gronkowski has a weird physique, as 6'6 is not a normal height for the average male, plus he is very muscular and larger than the average person) Gronk's his nickname and we know what that means It's the only sound that he made until he was 16 (Gronkowski is famous for yelling "GRONK" while he scores touchdowns, she is saying thsi is because iti s the only word he knew until he was a 16 year old) My flow's so hot the whole crowd's loving it I spit fire, you look like the caveman who discovered it (Gina is saying that her raps are very hot when they come out of her mouth and gronkowski knows a lot about fire because he is a caveman wh odiscovered fire) This is not a revelation, I'm sure you've heard it all But check your manhood, because I just deflated your balls! (Gina Rodriguez is assuring Gronkowski that she is an actor and not a prophet like Nostradamus, a prophet from France in the 1500s who supposedly predicted the end of the world to come in 3797, and three antichrists, one coming from Southern France who "would cost his empire dearly", the name is given as "PAU, NAY, LORON" in this quatrain, which appears to be an anagram for "NAPAULON ROY", or "Napoleon the King" in French. It is commonly thought this refers to Napoleon Bonaparte, the Emperor of France who went to war with nearly the entirety of Europe before the turning point of his invasion of Russia which he failed to prepare adequately for, even with the campaign of Charles XII before him as a reminder of the harshness of campaigning in Russia. For the second antichrist, the description is given ""From the depths of the West of Europe, A young child will be born of poor people, He who by his tongue will seduce a great troop; His fame will increase towards the realm of the East." "Beasts ferocious with hunger will cross the rivers, The greater part of the battlefield will be against Hister. Into a cage of iron will the great one be drawn, When the child of Germany observes nothing." This likely refers to Nazi dictator Adolf Hitler, who plunged the world into World War 2 when Nazi troops invaded Poland on September 1, 1939. Hister is notably similar to the last name "Hitler" and it is also another name for the Danube river, which coincidentally flows through Vienna, the city Hitler was born. In addition to these rather prophetic visions, Nostradamus predicts a third antichrist, the worst yet, who will be named "Mabus", predictions for the identity of Mabus have included Pope Francis, George Bush, Barack Obama, current President Donald Trump, and even the former Navy Secretary Ray Mabus) Rob Gronkowski: Don't come at me Gina with this attitude. You play a virgin on TV but tonight you're getting screwed! (Gina Rodriguez acts as a virgin in Game of Thrones, until she is raped on her wedding night by Khal Drogo, then begins a love story between the two of them resulting in her smothering Khal Drogo with a pillow. She later goes on to have sex with Lyseni sellsword Daario Naharis and King of the North Johnathan Snow.) Truth is, I'm not good at math, I'm the hulk, what gets more viewers, CW, or Super BOWL? (Rob is admitting his academic shortcomings but would rather play in the Super Bowl than transmit CW, also known as Morse Code) Don't hold back Gina, show me what you gotYou're the expert salsa dancer but I'm making it hot (He is saying she is good at making salsa but he is making it hot with his amazing raps) I am so good at football and important to the game I won the last super bowl and didn't even play (Rob states he is very good at football so good that he can win the game without even playing) Gina Rodriguez: Gronk you can barely talk, you Tarzan, me Jane! your success is impressive, you did it with no brain! (Gina is professing her love to Rob Gronkowski by comparing the two of them to the fictional couple of Tarzan and Jane) He says he's never spent his salary, cause he's thrifty: You're 27 years old, you don't look a day over 50! (Gina is complementing him by saying he doesnt look like an old man this is aw elcome change from the insulting) You're considered the game's best tight end. But look like you're endorsed by creatine and vapends (I do not know what creatine and vapends are) You wrote a memoir, as if people were really needing it. I got one question though, you ever plan on reading it? (She is referring to Rob Gronkowski's memoirs of his time serving in Afghanistan in the 3rd Marine Division in which he refers to being trapped behind enemy lines and having to fight his way out with only a butcher knife that his father got him) Rob Gronkowski: Gina, I'll let that verse slide, are you even tall enough to HANDLE THIS RIDE? (Referring to Roller Coasters, he asks if she is tall enough to go on roller coaster rides as he plans their first date at six flags) You have a strong chin, but not a strong will, was there an AMBER alert for your lollipop guild? (AMBER alerts are designed for authorities to help catch those who abduct children in the United States, a country which declared its independence on July 4th, 1776) I played in the Super Bowl, in fact I've won twice, I'll retire after Super Bowl 69, niiiiiiiiiiiiiice (Rob Gronkowski stating formally his retirement from the new york jets after he leads them to winning super bowl 69) I'm always down to party, just tell me when, cause I'm on the dance floor, ladies check out this tight end (Rob Gronkowski is telling ladies to check him out because he wants to have a threesome with them and Gina) Gina Rodriguez: (That was cute, you're so cute. Joshua let me just handle this verse ryetch quix) (Gina continues to hit on Rob, but her limited understanding of the english language finally comes through as she says two words that dont exist) You have a glass jaw, I broke a glass ceiling. You'll end up on the bench again, injured by hurt feelings (In 2014, rob gronkowski had to have his jaw replaced after Patriots linebacker Eric Berry broke it during a game, which the Patriots won, 2-0) You're such a douche, a descendent of Ed Hardy, your version of Yoga is keg stands at a frat party (Gina states that shew ants rob to clean out her vagina because it is dirty, this is why she clalls him a douche, she suggests he holds her up and cleans it with his mouth like a keg stand at a frat party) I want to NYU in search for better knowledge, University of Arizona? That's barely a college You won the Super Bowl but had teammates for help, I won a Golden Globe, bitch I did that shit myself! (She won a golden globe herself but rob gronkowski could not win a super bowl alone so she is stating she is better)